


i'll break it down for you, player two

by tranquilatlast



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Dry Humping, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation in Bathroom, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, and masturbation, except it's barely sex, halloween party, more like very detailed handies and blowjs, takes place before MITB, that tag is so specific, they just bang it out!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tranquilatlast/pseuds/tranquilatlast
Summary: “You want me to move. I won't.”This had to be the worst night of his life. Michael's hand moved up and he raised his other arm to grip both of Jeremy's shoulders, effectively pinning him to the bathroom wall. His gaze was so intense and utterly pissed, his grip was tight and unrelenting, his scowl was cold and painted the perfect picture of betrayal.Jeremy was terrified.He was alsoextremelyturned on.(Halloween turns out better than either of them could have anticipated.)





	i'll break it down for you, player two

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact this was written on september 18 a school night 11pm-1am but i waited till october bc halloween
> 
> enjoy!!

“Get out of my way, _loser_.”

The words filled the silent space of the small bathroom, bouncing off the walls and ringing in Jeremy's head even before he finished saying them. His adrenaline had long since disappeared, but he was ready to rush out of the small space and back into the party to hide among the crowd of shuffling teens too tired to dance properly. He felt nervousness and guilt in his throat, heavy and cold. Jeremy kept his gaze solid anyway and forced himself to stare straight into his ex-best friend's brown eyes. They were wide and shocked at the harsh insult, the glare on Jeremy's face, and he almost felt pride at how effective his expression was. Almost. Of course he felt terrible about saying this to Michael, but he tried to ignore the ache in his stomach and reminded himself of his goal.

“No.”

Nevermind. Everything Jeremy was focusing on immediately fizzled out of his mind, and it was his turn to be shocked. He felt his brow and mouth twitch at the unexpected response. Michael's gaze was hard now, deep and dark and almost threatening. The sharp edge of his jawline tensed up as he clenched his jaw and Jeremy couldn't keep his eyes from flickering to that sight. In Jeremy's moment of obvious confusion and letting his guard down, Michael took advantage of the silence and stepped forward. Jeremy stepped back, panic starting to set off in his head. How long would it be until the SQUIP came back online again? What was he supposed to do until it came back?

“Wha—Huh?” He said dumbly, taking another few hasty steps back as Michael continued to advance. The party was loud on the other side of the bathroom door, teens still singing and whooping and cheering. The noise did nothing to be registered through the buzz in Jeremy's head.

“I said no, Jeremy. What, you haven't heard it in so long, you don't even remember what it means?” Michael spat, unfazed when Jeremy almost tripped over one of the legs of the bathtub. The shorter teen stumbled, but caught himself quickly and continued to shuffle back. His back hit the wall and Michael took his time coming closer until he could place a hand on Jeremy's chest and lean in close. “I'll break it down for you, player two. You want me to move. I won't.”

The pressure on Jeremy's chest made his breath catch, which only succeeded in making him breath a bit heavier. He had lost his composure twenty seconds ago, and he knew Michael knew it. This had to be the worst night of his life. He broke Brooke's heart, he was sexually assaulted by Chloe, he almost got killed by the hottest guy in school, and he was trapped in a bathroom without help from the one guide he's had this whole time. Michael's hand moved up and he raised his other arm to grip both of Jeremy's shoulders, effectively pinning him to the bathroom wall. His gaze was so intense and utterly pissed, his grip was tight and unrelenting, his scowl was cold and painted the perfect picture of betrayal.

Jeremy was terrified.

He was also _extremely_ turned on.

Michael never broke eye contact, waiting for whatever bullshit answer Jeremy might come up with. Jeremy knew he was starting some kind of muscle build, but there was no way he could use force to get Michael off of him. He wasn't even sure he could do anything to harm his best friend at all, not in the physical sense. Although he was completely aware the emotional hurt he'd given Michael was probably far worse. Throughout his frantic thinking, Jeremy stared up at Michael with a vulnerable expression, worried and guilty and freaked out all at the same time. At some point, he was sure he could never formulate an answer. Instead, he clenched his eyes shut and shrunk in on himself once Michael withdrew a hand, tensing for the anticipated punch or slap.

It never came. A feather-light touch brushed his chin and Jeremy found himself unable to move. When the touch became just a bit more sure, Jeremy fluttered his eyes open and met Michael's gaze again. It was still dark and angry, but Michael's brows were furrowed. He leaned closer to Jeremy, hand still beneath his chin. He could feel Michael's breath now, fanning across his pale face. A blush crept over his pale cheeks and he let his eyes glance from Michael's eyes to his lips and then back again. This had to be one of the most confusing boners he'd ever had.

Michael didn't hesitate any further when Jeremy showed no signs of pulling away. When he smashed their lips together, Jeremy was still very much surprised and let out a quiet noise of shock. Michael was holding his chin firmly now, his other hand digging into the smaller teen's thin shoulder to keep him in place. Jeremy kissed back almost immediately after registering what the hell was happening, tilting his head up more and matching his lips to Michael's rough pace. Their noses bumped and glasses dug into Jeremy's cheeks, but he was fully focused on the way Michael's knee shifted between his own lanky legs. When it was clear what Michael was rushing to perform, Jeremy was unable to keep his hips from moving against his leg. That first movement was absolute heaven in an otherwise spectacular failure of a night, and once he started, Jeremy wouldn't have stopped for the world.

His hands came up from where they were tensed at his sides, long fingers sliding and gripping desperately over Michael's black sweatshirt. Jeremy mewled into Michael's mouth as he moved in earnest, humping his thigh and pushing away the embarrassing shame at his actions. Michael knew exactly what he was doing, pressing their bodies closer together and forcing Jeremy's mouth open with his tongue. He removed his hand from Jeremy's thin shoulder and quickly slid it around his small waist, pulling Jeremy towards him in a way that had the smaller teen shiver. It had been so long since Jeremy had done anything to himself, had watched anything like this on his MacBook Pro. He was so turned on, every inch of his mind fuzzing out into a big ball of pleasure that grew with each passing second.

Michael was helping him move now, and each rough shift brought his dick gliding right over Michael's shorts. He moaned out loud, whiny and small, when Michael pulled away. Michael held his waist with both hands then, looking over his shoulder to bring them both back a few steps. Clumsily, he sat on the edge of the tub and leaned his side against the wall to keep himself balanced. Jeremy followed without hesitation, slinging himself over Michael with his arms over his shoulders and his legs between the other boy's. He moved in for another kiss, which Michael accepted, and started to grind back and forth. Seeing as Jeremy had it under control, Michael moved one hand to grab the edge of the tub to make sure he wouldn't fall back. A surge of confidence had Jeremy quickly letting go of Michael for a few moments, however, and he was red-faced and needy as he rushed to get his costume unzipped. Another moment and the damn thing was off, kicked to the floor and leaving him in just a tight tank top he never wore, boxer briefs, and socks.

He only really recognized the surprise on Michael's face for a few moments as he settled back in his lap and went back at it. They were kissing again and Jeremy felt so open and exposed. He was almost self-conscious, but Michael's hand was back at his waist, moving to his hip, down to his crotch. His hand was much bigger than Jeremy's, which was easy to tell because he had it down Jeremy's underwear and was able to cup his dick in his hand without much adjusting at all. He had his hand slip around the base, a quiet groan leaving his mouth at the feeling of the teen's precum. He spread the clear fluid around, his thumb rubbing in quick circles around the head between every few steady pumps. Jeremy was rushing then, the cotton in his head expanding and expanding. Michael was so hot, so rough, so warm. His hand had Jeremy thrusting to fuck his warm fist, had him break the kiss to look down at himself being pumped so expertly.

He could see a vein in Michael's arm as he tightened his hold on his cock just slightly. He watched the head of his own dick move back and forth, disappearing into Michael's hand with every single pump. He was rushing now, his release coming up so quickly and building, building, building. He'd never felt it get this good before. He had no idea how it could get so good. However it happened, it was perfect. Michael had the perfect grip, the perfect position, the perfect everything. Jeremy was in heaven, and he gave an extra rough few humps to bring himself to that glorious edge. Michael groaned again, barely even having to move now. That little sound made every single part of Jeremy's body jolt forward in the best way possible, and he immediately stuttered to a stop as he came. His jaw went slack, mouth hung open in a round shape. His hands were gripping Michael's arms, shaking as he shot streaks of cum all over Michael's sweatshirt.

Michael's fist didn't let up even then, and Jeremy was melting and tensing over and over, squeaky moans of, “yes, yes, oh my god, _fuck_ ,” escaping his tight throat. Months’ worth of cum was milked out of him, each long string rocking his entire body forward as Michael kept jacking him off. It was so unbearably hot in this bathroom, in Michael's lap, in Michael's hand, and Jeremy wanted to stay in the heat forever. He felt overwhelmed with each spasm he was forced to make as he endured the mind-numbing pleasure. He'd never felt anything like this and it was fucking incredible. He couldn't even see straight for any part of his orgasm, and he was still twitching and spurting out weak dribbles of white even when Michael took his hand away half a minute later. Michael's clothes were a mess, all covered in Jeremy's sweat and sperm. Jeremy was barely given time to come down from the amazing high when Michael grabbed the back of his neck with his clean hand and moved him so he knew to get off of his lap.

Jeremy struggled to stay on his knees, keeping his hands on the bathtub in a white-knuckle hold. He felt like if he didn't hold onto something, he'd slump into himself and melt into goo. Michael dragged two fingers through the disgusting puddle that had formed in one of the dips of his clothes and held them up. Jeremy was so blissed out, he accepted them without prompting and looked up to gauge Michael's reaction when he swirled his tongue around the fingers and sucked off all the gross cum. Michael looked satisfied, which made Jeremy satisfied, and he took his hand away with a lewd pop that made Jeremy sigh shakily. Michael was undoing his shorts then, and Jeremy watched his movements with glazed eyes.

“You wanna suck my cock, Jer?” Michael asked, voice raw and doused in arousal. Jeremy moaned at the mere tone of it and obediently nodded his head, barely moving when Michael lifted his hips just enough to slide his shorts and boxers down. His cock was long and hard and already beading at the tip, the musky scent of precum masking the very last sensible part of Jeremy's mind. Michael grabbed himself with a huff of breath and started to stroke slowly. His grip was tight and slick with the precum, which easily slid over his dick to create a faint sheen. Jeremy's mouth was watering, and he leaned closer enough that Michael would be able to feel the breaths on the tip. “You want to suck me off, huh? Want me to fuck your face so good, you can't fucking speak the entire weekend?”

“Yes, fuck, Michael, _please_. Fuck, let me suck you off, w-wanna taste you, want you in my mouth so bad,” Jeremy replied, words bunched up together in his haste. He leaned closer and Michael dragged the head across Jeremy's lips. Without another word, Jeremy opened his mouth and wrapped his swollen, pink lips around Michael's gorgeous cock. He almost gasped at the taste, and his hand moved to replace Michael's on the shaft. Jeremy sank down lower, Michael's clean hand now running through his sweaty curls and guiding him down. It was delicious and heavy on his tongue, the weight and thickness together being thoroughly intoxicating. Jeremy pressed his tongue along the underside as he slid the whole way down, nose bumping Michael's body once he couldn't go further. The veins of his cock were so gratifying to feel, and Jeremy's eyes slipped shut as he traced the veins with his tongue.

When Michael's grip became a bit tighter, he started to move. Jeremy went up and down with little need for guidance or instruction, his hand flattening onto Michael's abdomen every time he went down to the very base. Michael tasted salty and heavy, and the weight of his cock pressed down on Jeremy's tongue in the best way possible. Jeremy's mouth was so heated and wet and ready, Michael was a complete wreck just shortly in. The quiet sounds he made echoed in the other boy's conscience and Jeremy was moving his other hand to tug his boxer briefs out of the way to grab his own dick. He moaned against Michael as he started to masturbate in time with his bobbing, the familiar feeling of his own hand on himself being more comforting than he'd expected it to be. He knew he had finished just minutes earlier, but he couldn't help but fuck his fist wildly, having to move onto his knees to move his hips the way he wanted.

Jeremy hollowed out his cheeks for a moment before pulling back. He flicked his tongue over Michael's leaking slit a few times, then moved all the way down and swallowed twice in a row. Michael finished at that, just a choked breath as a warning. Jeremy shot back to get a mouthful of warm cum, pulling off all the way to swallow it. He was left pumping himself and Michael at the same time, panting for breath and keeping his eyes closed as streaks of cum were shot onto his red face. Michael finished over his cheeks, the bridge of his nose, his eyelids, his lips. He could only safely open his left eye once Michael was done groaning and shaking, with some shots dripping off his chin. He ducked his head to lap up the last few drops that Michael spilled over his slick tip, taking pleasure in the shudder Michael gave in response.

He was gently swatted away after a moment of this, and didn't bother protesting. He was still hard and needy, and Jeremy kept himself on his knees as he finished himself off with a few more strokes, twisting his wrist at the head. In a climax less intense than the first but still more than satisfactory, Jeremy gasped and shot a puddle of cum onto the tiled floor. He let out a last tense sound of pure, mind melting pleasure before riding the last wave of warmth and collapsing back to sit on his heels. His other hand came down to place itself on the cold floor, keeping him up. Jeremy looked up at Michael then. Instead of dark eyes that glared in scorching anger, he met a tired gaze that was far too tender for everything that had just occurred.

It was so out of place.

It was so _Michael_.

Jeremy smiled dopily, every part of him feeling hazy and sated, and Michael smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> it is October 1st as of today!! not really it's almost 9 pm in Hawaii meaning almost 3 am in EST meaning the mainland's spooky season has started!! I'll be working on some stuff for this month and I hope my Halloween spirit gets my writing pumpin
> 
> thank you sm for reading I hope you had fun!! happy spooky month!!


End file.
